Star Wars: Clone Wars
Star Wars: Clone Wars is an animated television series that chronicles the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Produced by Cartoon Network Studios, the series originally aired from 2003 to 2005. It was intended to serve as a bridge between the films Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones and Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith—which begin and end the war respectively. The series consists of twenty-five chapters; Seasons 1 and 2 (Volume I) are made up of three-minute installments, while Season 3 (Volume II) is made up of twelve-to-fifteen minute installments. The success of Star Wars: Clone Wars''led to a second ''Clone Wars series—the similarly titled Star Wars: The Clone Wars—which was produced by Lucasfilm Animation and ran from 2008 to 2014. Storyline Introduction The series opens with Chancellor Palpatine's office, where he, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi are talking about a war on Munnilnist and who should lead the battle. Yoda suggests that Obi-Wan lead the ground-force while Palpatine then told the Jedi that Anakin should lead the space-forces. Battle of Muunilnist The Battle of Muunilinst began and Durge is sent by Dooku to help the Banking Clan win. Obi-Wan and Durge fight, and Obi-Wan wins, but Durge regenerates and persues Obi-Wan. Fordo and his men fight Durge and eventually he is defeated and the Banking Clan loose. Asajj Ventress Asajj Ventress, a Dark Jedi found by Count Dooku, is introduced and she is assigned to kill Anakin Skywalker. Anakin followed her to Yavin 4 where he lost his first starfighter Azure Angel and R4-P22. He dueled her and finally won by releasing his anger. Using her lightsaber, he pushed her into ravine. Battle of Mon Calamari While Kenobi and Skywalker were busy with the war on Muunilinst and Yavin 4, the series found out what other Jedi members were doing. Kit Fisto battling was assigned to Mon Calamari, to help the planet in a period of Civil War. Kit defeated the Quarren with the help of the native people and Mon Calamari was liberated from Separatist forces. Battle of Dantooine Mace Windo and his clone army were also fighting during the Clone Wars; they were assigned to fight on Dantoonine. When Mace's clones were all killed by a new Separtist war machine, Mace took on a whole army of Super Battle Droids to reach and destroy it! Adventure on Ilum Master Yoda, after sensing a disturbance in the force, fly to Ilum with Padme Amidala to search for Luminara Unduli and her padawan, Barriss Offee on Ilum. They Jedi were trapped in the wreckage of the temple on Ilum. Yoda rescued them and was reunited with Padme, who had come to look for him. R2-D2 discovered that it was Dooku who had sent droids to destroy the temple, and this upset Yoda. Battle of Hypori In the last chapter of season 2, fans were introuced to General Grievous on Hypori where he fought against seven Jedi in the wreckage of a starship. Luckily, they managed to send a distress call to Obi-Wan, who had just finished the battle of Muunilnist, who sent Fordo to save them. Unfortunately, only three Jedi surviving the duel, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura. Adventure on Nelvan Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were then dispatched to the planet Nelvan, because Grievous had been sighted there. On the planet, the clones were killed and Anakin was sent by the Nelvan Shamen to end the suffering on there planet. He found that Techno-Union soldiers were experimenting and controlling Nelvan Warriors. Anakin saved the warriors, but had a vision that said he would soon become Darth Vader. Anakin then lost his robot hand and returned home with the liberated Nelvan Warriors. Anakin and Obi-Wan returned to the hanger of their ship, where R2-D2 was fixing Anakin's hand (changing it to the robot hand seen in Episode III) and Obi-Wan came and gave Anakin a lecture about how we form our own destinys and how our desisions make us who we are. Battle of Corusant Darth Sidious, who was actually Chancellor Palpatine, ordered General Grievous to attack the Republic's capital planet, Corusant. Jedi were sent to stop every attempt of capturing the Chancellor, while Master Windu and Yoda fought against droid army. Shaak Ti was soon attacked by General Grievous, who succeed in capturing the Chancellor. Near the end, Grievous was preparing to return to his flagship, when Mace Winduarrived and crushed his chest with the Force. Since then, Grievous started to cough and run from the Jedi. The series finished with scene of Battle of Coruscant seen from space. Aftermath Shortly after Palpatine was kidnapped, Mace Windo contacted Anakin and Obi-Wan (who were still in orbit around Nelvan) and informed them on the situation on Corusant. He then instucted them to return and rescue Palpatine. Anakin cursed Grievous and ordered his men to get into their battle positions and instructed them to jump to hyperspace. The series ends with the space battle above Corusant - leading right up to the beginning of Episode III. Chapter List Contradictions with Star Wars: The Clone Wars series * Anakin Skywalker started to use his Jedi Interceptor after he got knighted, but in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars he first used his Delta-7B Aethersprite-class starfighter. * Anakin doesn't have a Padawan in this series, but in Star Wars: The Clone Wars he does. Contradictions with other sources * In the chapters, Anakin becomes a Jedi Knight very early (when he still has a short hair), but in the novel Jedi Trials, he becomes a Knight only few months before the third episode. * In the chapters, Shaak Ti, Roron Corobb and Foul Moudama are attempting to save Chancellor from General Grievous, but in the novel Labyrinth of Evil, there are more Jedi Characters and alongside Shaak Ti, Stass Allie is leading them too. * Eeth Koth, who was listed as killed in the Battle of Geonosis, appeared in two Jedi High Council scenes and in the credits was listed as another Zabrak Jedi, Agen Kolar. It is still unknown if that Jedi was really intended to be Koth, but they put name Agen Kolar in credits, in order to avoid continuity problems, or he was intended to be Agen Kolar, but animators used wrong image as reference. Voice cast Volume one * Anakin Skywalker ... Mat Lucas * Obi-Wan Kenobi / Aide No. 1 / Aide No. 3 ... James Arnold Taylor * Yoda ... Tom Kane * Padmé Amidala / Asajj Ventress / Shaak Ti ... Grey DeLisle * C-3PO ... Anthony Daniels * Count Dooku / San Hill / Warrior No. 2 ... Corey Burton * General Grievous / Padawan ... John DiMaggio * Palpatine/Darth Sidious ... Nick Jameson * ARC Captain / Battle Droid / Clone Trooper / ARC Trooper / Captain Typho ... André Sogliuzzo * Durge / Aide No. 2 / Henchman / Warrior No. 3 / Ki-Adi-Mundi / Master Barrek ... Daran Norris * K'Kruhk / Human Male Jedi Master ... Kevin Michael Richardson * Luminara Unduli ... Cree Summer * Barriss Offee ... Tatyana Yassukovich Volume two * Anakin Skywalker ... Mat Lucas * Obi Wan Kenobi / Agen Kolar / Turnstile Computer / Techno Union Scientist No. 2 / Mutated Warrior No. 1 ... James Arnold Taylor * Yoda ... Tom Kane * Padmé Amidala / Shaak Ti / Stass Allie / Nelvaanian Boy / Nelvaanian Woman / Nelvaanian Child ... Grey DeLisle * C-3PO ... Anthony Daniels * Count Dooku ... Corey Burton * General Grievous / Kit Fisto / Nelvaanian Shaman / Nelvaanian Warrior ... Richard McGonagle * Palpatine/Darth Sidious ... Nick Jameson * ARC Trooper / ARC Captain / Battle Droid / Clone Commander Cody / Clone Trooper / Captain Typho / Clone Pilot /Captain Fordo ... André Sogliuzzo * Mace Windu / Saesee Tiin / Alien General ... T.C. Carson * Ki-Adi-Mundi / Even Piell ... Daran Norris * Qui-Gon Jinn / Oppo Rancisis ... Fred Tatasciore * Young Anakin Skywalker ... Frankie Ryan Manriquez Production The series was produced by Genndy Tartakovsky and employs a similar animation style to Tartakovsky's Samurai Jack. Tartakovsky revealed in his Hyperspace commentary tracks on the official Star Wars website and on the Volume I DVD that he purposely animated C-3PO with moveable expressive eyes to pay homage to the animators of and the animation style of Nelvana, the production company behind the animated segment from The Star Wars Holiday Special and the 1980s Droids cartoon series. Release The pilot series, produced primarily with traditional animation, originally ran on Cartoon Network. In addition to being shown on television, the episodes were released online simultaneously at the Star Wars and Cartoon Network websites. The series was heavily advertised by Cartoon Network, and was originally shown immediately before their popular Friday night lineup. The show was also featured on kapow on teletoon. Awards DVD releases Volume I/Season 1 * Chapters 1–20 of the series were released March 22, 2005, as "Star Wars Clone Wars: Volume I". The episodes were edited together into one continuous feature. The set featured English subtitles, and commentary tracks on all the episodes, as well as art galleries, behind the scenes information, and the featurette "Bridging the Saga: From''Clone Wars'' to Revenge of the Sith", the Revenge of the Sith teaser trailer: with interviews of George Lucas, Genndy Tartakovsky, and the Clone Wars production crew. The disc also featured a glimpse of Star Wars: Clone Wars – Volume Two, an Episode III game trailer, and a playable level of the Xbox game Star Wars: Republic Commando. Volume II/Season 2 * Chapters 21–25 of the micro-series were released on December 6, 2005. The release was an edited together compilation of the five chapters, similar to the Volume I release. The set featured English subtitles, and commentary tracks on all the episodes. Features included a Revenge of the Sith movie trailer, art galleries, trailers for the Star Wars games Battlefront II and Empire at War, an Xbox demo with two levels from Battlefront II, and the LEGO short film Revenge of the Brick. Also included was the featurette "Connecting the Dots", which highlighted the creative process that Genndy Tartakovsky and his team used to link Clone Wars to Revenge of the Sith. The second volume of Clone Wars series was released significantly later than the DVD release of Revenge of the Sith. According to Van Ling, the producer of both DVDs, the Volume II disc was released at such a late date due to an extremely tight schedule in producing the DVDs. According to http://starwars.com, both DVDs were produced at exactly the same time, but the Clone Wars DVD could not be finished in time for the DVD release of Revenge of the Sith. Ling apologized to fans for this. Category:TV Series Category:Media